


The Next Day

by DScully2019



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, Ficlet, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Real quick intro to this little story...as we all know in season 4 Scully discovered that she had cancer..now this is how i think the next day at work should have gone!





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another Oldie I dug up from 15 years ago...

      Dana Scully walked into Fox Mulders office as she had so many times before, but this time was different. This time when she had entered he had looked up at her, surprised by her presence there. He had immediately stood and began to approach her as she entered, but she held up her hand to halt his approach.  “Mulder don’t, I want to be here right now.”   
      Mulder had stopped at her request, but his brow furrowed in concern knowing that she really shouldn’t be there. “Scully, you should be resting.” He studied her for a moment, watching for signs of weakness. “You have a disease, one that thus far is untreatable.”  
      She nodded then looked to the floor, “I know, but I refuse to just give up and let it control my life.” She then looked back up and him and found herself wondering what he was thinking at that moment. Did he think she was too weak to work? Or was he just genuinely concerned for her health. “As of right now I feel fine and I’m not going to just quit living and working.”  
      “I understand that, but you have to admit you’re not at one hundred percent right now.” He walked over to her and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. He knew that the truth had to be hard for her, because he knew that it was certainly hard for him to accept. A week hadn’t even passed since they had discovered that she had a nasal pharyngeal tumor, and worse yet it was cancerous.  
      She reached up and touched his hand that had rested on her shoulder, “Mulder, I’m not dying from this disease. I’m living with it.” She had hoped that the look in his eyes wasn’t pity.  
      He shook his head, “In a way I can’t help but feel partially responsible for your condition.” He then removed his hand and attempted to turn to walk away from her, but she grabbed his wrist.  
      “Mulder, don’t feel sorry for me. If it came down to it I wouldn’t change a thing. Everything that we’ve been through, it’s brought us closer together and we have this friendship that I wouldn’t give up even if it would save my life.” She then shook her head, “And I don’t want you to feel responsible. I chose to be here, remember that.”   
      He then shook his head and embraced her, “I’m just afraid of losing you.”


End file.
